The Unexpecting Time Travler
by rainfurr26
Summary: Mages and magic are immersed through out all of Fiore's history. But mage Aiyanna Hartsford is an unwilling time traveler due to faults in the Anima, and possible a darker force from Edolas. With new friends and old memories she goes on a journey to discover the cause of her time travel. Eventual LaxusXOC
1. Chapter 1

You know the feeling you get when you wake from an unexpected nap? The whole how many centuries have past type feeling? Well I wake up with those questions every time. The how many years have passed this time? What is the date this time?

I groan rolling over, when did I decide it was a good idea to sleep on the road? Muttering to myself "what's the date? What's the date this time?" I pull out my journal. I look over the last entry, it was August X791. As I skim over the page, memories start softly flowing back. I was returning to my guild. I had just finished a rather high paying job. I was a bodyguard for a Heartfillia.

As I started walking in the direction of the guild, I began to notice that the landscape was different then I remember. That boulder was sooo not there before. Though, it was a very nice boulder.

~Time skipy~

The town was definitely not this big when I left. I tried not to gawk at the new tall buildings. I failed. They were all soooo tall. I craned my neck to see the top. As I did so I could see the spires of the Cathedral. It is good to see something hasn't changed, because the guild certainly has. It was bigger. I walked in and sat down at the bar. A pretty white haired girl walked up and asked, "Hi, what can I get for you?" Her smile was so sweet, but I couldn't remember her from before the void.

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could speak to the Guild Master. I have something I need to discuss," I decided vague but polite was the best way to go in the guild that was my home for years, but was completely different now. Before I could wonder just how much time had passed the white haired woman was saying, "Sure, come with me. Are thinking about joining the Guild?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I have more on the way.  
By ze wayyyyy I am co-writing this with Warriorofthereavens.


	2. Chapter 2: Ketching Up

So we finally have the second chapter up! This is actually Worrioroftheravens speaking. I wrote this chapter, and really the next few that will follow. Because it's been so long since the last chapter lets do a little recap:

_"__Um, I was actually wondering if I could speak to the Guild Master. I have something I need to discuss," I decided vague but polite was the best way to go in the guild that was my home for years, but was completely different now. Before I could wonder just how much time had passed the white haired woman was saying, "Sure, come with me. Are thinking about joining the Guild?"_

"Yeah, something like that," I replied as we walked up the stairs. She led me across the floors and down a hall. We stopped in front of a plain door and she knocked. A strong "Enter," was heard from behind the door and the woman opened the door. "Master, someone is here to talk to you," the woman said and pulled me into the room. A small man sat behind a desk and across from him was a tall man with blond hair. When the small man said, "Ah Mirajane, thank you. Do you think you could bring up some drinks?" I knew that he was the current Master. I couldn't help it, I started to panic. If this old man was the current Guild Master, then was Mavis dead? Just how much time had passed? I had to know. Without waiting to figure out who was talking or if I was interrupting I said, "What's the date?" The blond man glared at me, but I didn't care. The white haired woman (Mirajane was it?) said, "I don't know if it should be before or after the GMG but for now I will write as though it is after. So I guess the date would be August X791."

I felt the blood drain from my face. With trembling hands I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal. I furiously worked out the math. 95 years, I was in the void for 95 years. _It couldn't have been, right?_ I thought. _How many deaths have I missed? How many people would I only see in my dreams? Mavis, By the Seven Hells Mavis is dead. She can't be I-_

"Hey, tiny tits! You gonna tell the old man why you're here or just stare at Mirajane?" A voice rudely pulled me out of inner panic. Slowly I turned to look at source of the voice; the blond from earlier was smirking at me. Somehow my distressed mind decided it was be great to interrupt Mirajane in her scolding of the man, "Watch it Guild Boy, we 'tiny tits' woman like to ware chest bindings," without waiting for a response I turned to the Guild Master and said, "I apologize for the disturbance and inconvenience, but in light of this information I need more time before I speak with you."

"Now listen here you-" the blond was cut off by the Master, "Laxus! Be quiet! Now Miss-oh what's wrong?" _Wrong?_ I screamed in my head, _what's wrong is that everyone is dead! It happened again and now I will never see Mavis. Am I crying?_ "I-I need to get out of here. I'm sorry!" and I ran out of the guild as if Vulcans were chasing me. I stopped only when I was in the forest. It was comforting to know that the forest was still there. I had never known my way around the forest well, but now I had to stay close to the edge to make sure I didn't get lost. After the run my mind had cleared a little, but I was still in shock about how much I had missed for that damn curse. Nighty-five years spent in complete darkness with only broken memories and hallucinations to keep me company.

After a few shuddering deep breaths I prepared to deal with the grieve the same way I always had, with a good cry and angry out bursts. The idea was to let all my emotions out, and embraces every single one. After that I wouldn't let it bother me. I would accept my feels and then move past them. It was the only way to deal with my curse. I mean what else could I do when at any moment I could be whisked away to a place void of everything for years at a time.

So two hours later, three punched trees, two bruised hands, and two, red, puffy eyes later I was walking back to the Guild. My walk was far from peppy, but it was better than a death march. As I walked through the streets of Mongolia I listened to the chatter that was the music of the city. Passing by an open air café I caught one conversation louder than the others. It went something like this:

"Hey is that girl from Fairy Tail? I haven't seen her around before, is that a Guild Mark on her back?"

"Naw. Remember everyone came back form that seven year disappearance already. Where did they disappear to again? Oh yeah Edolas. And besides they haven't had any new members in over a year."

"Really? Her clothes are eccentric enough."

"Yeah man she's not a Fairy. But, mmm, look how that dress hugs her curves."

By now I had walked to far away to hear anymore. Normally men openly talking about my body made me self-conscious and blush, but now I couldn't help but think back to what the blond form the Guild had said. Tiny Tits indeed. Those men could recognize curves when they saw it. I mean come on! Not every busty girl likes having such a big chest; they tend to get in the way of everyday things. Like leaning over a desk to pick up a pencil, for instance. But my internal rants aside, I now wondered about the "seven year disappearance." Was it anything like mine? Was there a cure?

AN: See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Let's recap!

_By now I had walked to far away to hear anymore. Normally men openly talking about my body made me self-conscious and blush, but now I couldn't help but think back to what the blond form the Guild had said. Tiny Tits indeed. Those men could recognize curves when they saw it. I mean come on! Not every busty girl likes having such a big chest; they tend to get in the way of everyday things. Like leaning over a desk to pick up a pencil, for instance. But my internal rants aside, I now wondered about the "seven year disappearance." Was it anything like mine? Was there a cure?_

Once again my inner musings were cut short for I was walking into the Guild. Just like this morning I walked over to the bar and waited for Mirajane to come over. She walked over with a face filled of concern and wariness. I couldn't blame her. "Hi again," I said with a weak smile, "I'm sorry about earlier. It was just a big shock. Before I explain anything could you answer a few questions for me?" I could clearly see the apprehension in her face, but to my relief she slowly nodded. My smile grew in strength and I asked, "Have the portals to Edolas really been closed? And if they have do you think that any curses that came through those portals be cured because of it?"

She must have seen the apprehension in my own face for she smiled softly when she answered. "Yes they have been closed. My own sister is back that place. I don't think any curse from there would still be in effect, and surely it would have worn off by now. The magic needed to up hold a curse from Edolas would cause a great strain to the wielder and would by now be gone. No one has the power to hold a curse for so long." I believed her, well I was skeptic of the last part for if that were true the curse would have been broken a long time ago. Without a second thought I pulled a small sharp knife out form my skirts and trilled it around the fingers of my right hand. Before Mirajane could speak I had cut a small star into my left forearm. I sat there for a few moments before a wide grin lite up my face. I was bleeding and I could feel all the pain from the small cuts.

Joy bubbled through me as I sheathed the blade. Relief and pure joy was all I felt after the initial pain of the cut. With a loud "Whoop!" I was out of my seat and doing cartwheels. "I'm FREE!" I screamed. In the nest moment three things happened. One was the blond man form earlier walking down the stairs. The next was a group of people entering the Guild. And the third was Mirajane yelling at me to calm down and talk to her. I heeded none of this; I was too busy doing a round off towards the front doors. As I landed one of the boys form the group that had just entered saw me and yelled out, "Fight me!" We ran towards each other and before he could attack I used his shoulders as a vault to launch myself into a summersault. I landed in a handstand on the railing of the second story. Standing up right on the railing I faced the people on the ground floor. No second thoughts went through my head before I jumped off the railing with a squeal that almost resembled the phrase, "I'm free." I hit the floor with a roll. To the stunned onlookers I stood straight up and walked towards the stairs as if nothing had happened. With a wave to Mirajane I said, "That is the best news I have had in years. And seeing as Guild Boy is out of the master's office I do really need to talk with him."

Still feeling giddy with the news Mirajane had told me I ran up the stairs like a little kid with my arms stretched out behind me. I left the Guild in a stunned silence. Later I would feel rather proud of myself for being able to shock such an unpredictable guild.

When I reached the Master's office I paused to ketch my breath before knocking. A soft enter came from the other side and I entered. The Master looked up from some paper work and a startled look passed across his face. "I see you're back. Care to tell me about your outburst earlier today?"

I nodded sheepishly and opened my mouth to start a very length explanation when the door slammed open. In stepped the blond man, and now I was pretty sure his name was Laxus. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded angrily. "What was what?" the old man asked cutting off my attempt at an explanation once again. "That kid just did a little gymnastics routine off Flame brain's shoulders," Laxus huffed. "Really Guild Boy, I was about to explain why. Did you not care for the performance?" I butted into the conversation. Before Laxus could open his mouth, the Guild Master spoke, "Yes please do explain why you are here." I nodded and Laxus huffed.

"My name is Aiyana Hartsford. It's kind of hard to explain my situation. I'm not entirely sure just what causes my…" I searched my brain for the proper word but found none, "condition I guess you could call it. Really I think it's a curse, but moving on. Have you ever heard of the Deja vu Girl?" At their blank stares I sighed and continued, "Master, have you read Mavis's notes? The ones she left for future masters?" he nodded and I continued, "The entry on August 1 X696 if you please." I waited and he looked at me puzzled for a moment before his face cleared with recognition and he shuffled around in his desk for a minute. I waited as he read the entry and tried to ignore the glares coming from Laxus.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Laxus demanded. I sighed and said, "I figured you'd believe Master Mavis and not the words of a random girl off the streets, but if you must know, boy, I'll tell you. What Mavis told from her research was that I was probably cursed by a stray spell coming out of a portal form Edolas. This 'curse' pulls me away from this world and into what I have come to call the void. I place with nothing but emptiness. I have been forced into the void four times. Each time, I come back not looking a day older than when I left while the rest of the world moved on." I stopped here and looked to the Guild Master as he was done reading. For some reason I really didn't want Laxus to know just how old I was. I didn't know if Mavis had written down how old I was and the details about every trip to the void. If she did it was for the current Guild Master's eyes only.

"She's right Laxus. And, no she's not lying, it's all written here. She was called the Déjà vu Girl because those that have seen her before only vaguely remember her amethyst eyes when they meet her again. Mavis wrote that joined the Guild in X688, and you both continued to look for a cure for the curse until X696." The Master said looking up only after speaking. I nodded. "Wait Gramps, that's the year you were born. Just how old are you?" Laxus asked with one eyebrow raised. I glared at him and said, "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to ask woman her age?" I didn't wait for him to respond, "Master, if Mavis's theory about my curse being a spell cast from Edolas, then is it broken now that the portals have closed?"

"Yes it is quite possible that this is true. Tell me about the day you were cursed." The Master said. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm kinda sketchy on details of that day. It was so long ago. Let me look in my journal."

As I looked for the journal containing events that far back Laxus had to quip, "You keep a dairy?" I only nodded and muttered, "Time tends to get away from me, and memories are unreliable." Finally I found the correct entry and read it over once to get the details right, "So it was a regular afternoon. I was out in the woods collecting sand when a roughly oval like circle of blue light appeared before me. After a moment I could see into it. There seemed to be two people fighting. A bolt of dark purple light was shot by a mage at the other person. It missed and went through the opening. It hit me. I didn't realize what it had done to me until years later. It didn't do anything for a week. After that week, I went to the void for the first time. Over the years I have come to think that maybe the spell was supposed to trap the victim in an alternate space and time so that the victims could later be called upon. It was probably cast wrong or something happened when it went through the opening because the 'trapping' has happened four times. All at random times and all for random amounts of time" I finished.

The Master nodded his head, almost to himself before saying, "Yes it is quite possible that the spell came for Edolas. And now that so much has happened, and many of the portals have closed it may be possible that your curse is gone. These things do ware out over time."

"That's what I thought in X696," I muttered under my breath. "With that out of the way, I was hoping that I could be reinstated as a member of Fairy Tail. Maybe start over again, and figure out if this curse really is gone," I asked hopefully. The Master's serious face was gone in an instant and replaced with a wide grin, "Why of course! You are still a member of Fairy Tail despite any time that has transpired. Do you still have the Guild's mark?" I furrowed my brow and said, "It's on my back, so I don't know if it's still there. Can you see it?" I then turned around and pulled at the crossing straps of my dress. Unfortunately the corset of my leather overdress was too tight and obscured their vision. "I don't see a mark kid," came Laxus voice.

"Damn," I cursed. I tugged at the lacings of the corset and then pulled away the clothing. "Hmm, grey outline in black I haven't seen that before," once again it was Laxus speaking. I hummed and said, "Really? Guild Boy don't you communize yours? It took at least two hours for this to be done. I'm never getting a tattoo again. Magical or not."

"Of course they're custom, kid. Ours are just stamped," was his oh so elegant rely. "Stamped?" I couldn't help the question form leaking through. "Yes," this time the Master answered me. By now I was facing him and he said, "I can only imagine how many things are different now. I hope Mirajane and the rest of the guild can help you get up to date."

As soon as he said this I realized that I really didn't want the rest of the Guild knowing about my past and all of my magical abilities until I was more comfortable in the this new time. "Um, Master, what do I tell the rest of the Guild? I really don't want to tell about my curse and all its cost me. And after my outburst earlier I don't know what to do," I asked looking at the floor in shame. "Well my dear, just say that you come from another country where you were in a bad situation. That will explain everything. Now what kind of magic do you possess?" the Guild Master said. "I'm an elemental," I said humbly, "I can manipulate fire, water, wind, and earth. I don't think I'll ever be able to control lightning."

"All four elements!" the Master said shocked. "Yea, there's not a lot to do in a place filled with nothing. Earth and water were hard to practice, but breath for wind and fire is just energy. Meditation was better than thinking sometimes," I said trying to down play my abilities as much as I could, "I hope it is alright if I stick to wind magic unless I really need it."

"That's just fine, now go done and socialize. I'll announce your membership later," the Guild Master said. With a thank you and a bow I left his office to go in search of Mirajane. For the third time that day I sat down at the bar, but this time I would be buying. When Mirajane walked over I smiled and said, "What's on the menu?"

"Well, there are all kinds of sandwiches, salads, grilled chicken, oh and lasagna. Of course there are always shakes and smoothies. You need to be at least 18 for alcohol," Mirajane listed off for me. I thought for a moment before deciding on what I wanted. "I would love some lasagna and a parfait! Um, I just recently emigrated from a country that doesn't use the same money system as Fiore, could you explain it to me?" I asked. Of course that was a lie, but I needed a reasonable excuse for why I wanted an explanation of how much the currency had changed in the last 95 years.

"Sure-" Mirajane cut herself off with a gasp. With a shameful face she continued, "I haven't introduced myself! I'm Mirajane Stratus, but most of the Guild calls me Mira."

"Aiyana Hartsford, it's nice to meet you. But Mirajane is such a pretty name; there's no way I would shorten it!" I cheerfully said. "Just let me get your order. Hey Lissana! Do you think you could watch the bar for me?" Mirajane yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. When she came back with my food, she began her explanation of just what Jewels were after she had gotten me my meal. Through mouthfuls of savory tomato sauce and creamy parfait I asked questions on just how the rates for food and rent were faring. When I asked about rent I realized that I had nowhere to stay. "Well this is rather embarrassing. I have nowhere to stay. If I'm going to be a member of Fairy Tail I need a place of my own," I said. Mirajane thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "You can rent an apartment in Fairy Hill until you find a place of your own. It's an all-girl dorm for Fairy Tail members." I had heard that Mavis was considering making such a place, but I didn't know her successors had fulfilled her idea. "Come by later tonight and I'll set you up with an apartment and tomorrow we'll set you up with a place of your own if you still want to. You should meet more of us. Hey Levy come here!" Mirajane called out.

A petite blue haired woman walked over looking confused. "What do you need Mira? Did Jet and Droy do something again?" she asked when she was close enough. Mirajane shook her head and gestured to me, "This is Aiyana Hartsford, she's a new member. She recently moved here from another country and I was hoping you could show her around and introduce her to people." The bluetnet nodded and turned to me, "Hi my name's Levy McGarden, and I'm the resident book worm and a script mage. Do you have a favorite author?"

This was something I was nervous about; being from another country could only cover so many basses and I didn't even know what country I was supposed to have come from. The day someone asked that question I would be screwed. "Well I actually really like Robin McKinley, but she's from Fiore. And I've only read her early books," I answered. Levy let out a squeal and I knew I was with a fellow fan. I smiled wide at her next words. "I love all of her works, but my favorite is The Blue Sword. She completed the Sunshine series right before she died, and although I am sad she's dead I'm so glad that she finished the series. Her daughter writes too. I was going to buy her latest installment tomorrow, want to come?" "Yes! I'd love it if you could suggest current books to me, I have a lot of catching up to do," I squealed.

"Oh my gosh you need to meet Lucy, she's totally into new authors," Levy said and got up. "Just let me pay and get my stuff," I said turning to ask Mirajane how much my lunch was since she had just walked over. "Oh this one is on the house, because you're new and all. See you later!" she said and with a wave walked away. Levy led me to a rowdy group of people by the message board.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled trying to get a busty blonde's attention. The blond turned and asked, "What is it Levy? We were just trying to agree on a job to do together." Levy pulled me in front of her and said, "We have a new member! Mira told me to introduce her to people. Her name is Aiyana Hartsford."

I gave a weak hi and small wave. "Oh, you're the girl who was doing gymnastics earlier. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you. Natsu won't shut up about wanting to fight you. I guess somethings never change huh Levy?" Lucy said to us then turned to her companions and said, "Hey guys we've got a new member!" They turned their attention to me and I tried not to fidget. The group consisted of a tall red headed young woman, the pink haired boy I used as a vault earlier, a black haired boy without any clothes on, and a blue cat. The red head introduced herself as Ersa Scarlet. The nude opened his mouth and barely got out a 'hi' before a woman completely covered in blue clothing glomped him and glared daggers at me. I could barely make out the words she was muttering under her breath; something about how Grey was hers and no love rival would ever take him away. Levy was quick to reassure me, "Don't mind them, that's just Grey and Juvia. We still haven't been able to get Grey to quit the habit of losing his clothes."

During all these introductions the pink haired boy was arguing with the blue cat. Wait arguing? "Um, Levy is that cat talking?" I may be over a hundred years old and a mage, but I can still be surprised. She just nodded. I tried stepping forward to introduce myself, but was completely ignored. Ersa came to my rescue, "Natsu! We have a new member stop fighting with Happy and say hi." Her tone booked no argument, and I could see the chills run done both human and animal backs. "N-new member?" the boy said. I nodded and walked forward, "I'm-" He cut me off, "Hey you're the girl form earlier! Want to fight me?"

I blinked. "No," I said keeping my face neutral. Turning to the girls in the group I asked, "If you're not busy today, would you guys mind showing me around? If you can't it is OK."

"I don't see why not, right girls?" said Ersa. They nodded in agreement and we turned to the door. We never did get that far; I tripped. As I went down I felt a scorching heat fly over my head.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the weird font size, I can't figure out how to undue it. This is worrioroftheravens again. It will be a while before rainfurr26 can write anything so I'm on my own. I guess this is what happens when you co-write. I'm feeling pretty good about how quickly after chapter two I was able to upload.


	4. Chapter 4 Cheep Shot

"Natsu!" I think it was Lucy who yelled from behind me, "What do you think you're doing! You can't just randomly attack people."

"Naw Luce, I challenged her to fight me. She can't say no," Natsu said as I got up. "Hey how old are you anyway? Aren't you a little young to be cross-dressing?" I could not believe my ears. This boy who barely looked 18 was calling _me_ a young _boy._ Even with any lost time he might have had if he had been on Tonurae; he had no right to call me anything. Without a word I walked past him and toward the door. "Hey!" he called out after me, "Where are you going cross-dresser?"

Calling over my shoulder I said, "I won't be held responsible for any damages to the Guild, if we fight we take it outside." He followed me with a "Whoop!"

I was surprised by all the people that followed us outside. I think I even saw Laxus at the back. We were completely surrounded by guild members when Eras said, "Alright I will be referring this match. No fatal blows and try to keep the damage to a minimum, right Natsu?" He gulped and said, "Aye sir" With a nod Ersa continued, "Alright, fight!"

Natsu made the first move; a flaming fist was aimed at my head. I ducked down and shoved my shoulder into his stomach. I was rusty after my time in the void so I ended up clumsily tossing him over my shoulder. He was quick to retaliate, though; it just wasn't a physical attack. He stood up and said, "Is that the best you got, cross-dresser?" I scowled at him and said, "Why do I have this feeling you wouldn't recognize a woman if she came up to you and declared that she wanted to bare your children?" that drew some laughs from the crowd. I really don't know why I didn't just say that I was female, now I realize it just would have opened me up to more teasing. I huffed under my breath as he growled at me and charged. I ducked as he threw another punch. I stepped down on his foot and swung my elbow up smacking his nose. He staggered back a few paces. I glanced at the sky and saw the telltale signs of dusk. I really have to wrap this up.

I gasped in surprise as my back hit the ground. I looked up and blushed; Natsu was straddling my hips and pinning my hands above my head. "Give in yet cross-dresser?" he panted out. I didn't answer I just jabbed my knee up into his groin. His face paled as he slid off me.

I stood over him and spat out, "I believe I win this one, boy." I turned to the girls, "Ready to go?" They all looked at me jaws dropped. "Well? What did you expect? I am very much a woman; some clothing is more concealing than others."

"That was a cheap shot!" someone from the crowd called out. I sighed, "Yes it was, but in a real fight that could mean life or death," turning to Natsu, who had managed to get off the ground, I said, "Best two out of three?"

"Aw yah now I'm all fired up!" he yelled. Before he could attack I said, "But another time, it's almost dark. And I still need to find a place to stay."

"Don't worry Aiya-chan you can stay with me until you find your own place. So you can take all the time you want," Levy said. I sighed and let my shoulders slump; I was tired and just wanted to sleep. "Must I?" I whined.

"I bet you can't beat him, Tiny Tits," Laxus called from his spot in the crowd. "What was that Guild Boy?" I growled. "You heard me, Tiny Tits," he said. I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full five feet, "How much you wanna bet?" He smirked, "All the earnings from my next mission." I nodded slowly before saying, "And if I lose? Money isn't much of an incentive to me," Lucy gasped and Cana choked a little on her current alcoholic beverage.

* * *

Hey Guys This is Rainfurr26. Just so you know. I'm aliveeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5: It's a Bet

Let's recap:

_"I bet you can't beat him, Tiny Tits," Laxus called from his spot in the crowd. "What was that Guild Boy?" I growled. "You heard me, Tiny Tits," he said. I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full five feet, "How much you wanna bet?" He smirked, "All the earnings from my next mission." I nodded slowly before saying, "And if I lose? And really money isn't much of an incentive to me," Lucy gasped and Cana choked a little on her current alcoholic beverage._

Really was the money that big of a deal? "I would prefer that you call me by my last name and keep your nickname," I continued. He shrugged and said, "It's your loss. Now if you lose…hmm well we can decide that at a later date." I cocked my head to the side and tried to ketch the Guild Master's eye with a question in my own eyes. He mouthed "Lay low," but I couldn't tell what he really meant. Now I had a dilemma; should I lose, or win by the skin of my teeth?

Natsu answered for me with the exclamation of "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" He attacked with a barrage of flaming fists. I dodged and started to call wind to my aid. The place had plenty of air circling around, but laying low might have meant that I should pretend to be a lower level mage and thus need to pull in air from above the tall buildings. I kept out of his range just barely. I was ducking and weaving, not trying to get any kind of hit on him. By now the sunset was way more pronounced. Suddenly Natsu tried a different approach and brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Breath!" he roared and fire streamed out of his mouth and shot at me. I had no time to roll to the side. Circling my arms up and around I shot my-self upwards by pushing air down. As I began to fall I noticed that almost every attack forced him forward and left his back exposed. Odd, it would be to advantage to use that flaw in his fighting style, but how low key was I supposed to go?

"Is all you can do is dodge? Man this is getting boring," Natsu whined. 'Boring' the word echoed in my head. My whole fighting style, which was based on using the opponent's weaknesses against them while avoiding bodily harm, was boring?! I was getting tired of his antics. I landed in a crouch and launched myself forward and used the now heavy wind to attack. Every punch shot blasts of air, every kick a slice of wind. We fought in close combat. I felt like a machine going through the motions when all of the sudden my back was pressed against the ground.

"Sheesh, I thought this was going to be a real fight. Laxus better start thinking about what he wants in payment for that bet," Natsu said as he stood over me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths; in, and out. Let the air flow and make those that are watching closely think I'm preparing for an attack. I had to make myself appear as though I was a lower level mage that took a while to warm up an attack. Getting up I moved my right leg in a ront de jambe* in prep of my attack. I swiped my leg forward and sent him flying with a blast of air.

Despite being an elemental, air was my true element. I felt the most at home there and it only made since that I would try to keep the fight in the air. So I jumped up to meet him before he could get his bearings. As he fell I rushed towards him and thrust my nee into his solar plexus. He landed in heap on the ground.

"I think I won, Guild Boy," I smirked at the stunned blonde.

**/\**(**'\/'**)**/\**

Levy broke free from the crowd and with an exclamation of, "Quick, before they swarm!" she dragged me out into the streets. Once we were clear of the Guild Levy said, "Come on Anya-chan I wanna show you around town!"

(I changed this sentence, I just wanted you to know and so I left it in case you wanted to change it yourself to make it fit with the current plot.) "Come on Anya-chan I wanna show you around town!" Levy exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me out of the guild.

She pulled me down the street pointing out places along the way. "That's my favorite shop for clothes! We can take you later!" she pulled me along the rest of town showing me everything that I should know about my 'new home'. By the time she was finished the sun was setting casting long shadows and turning the sky a creamy gold.

"Levy? Where am I going to stay tonight?" I asked realizing just how late it was.

She deadpanned looking over at me.

"You can stay at my place tonight. And talk to Lisanna about it in the morning." She replied once she got her thoughts back under control.

"Alright. Thank you." I replied.

(Time Skippy)

I woke grumbling something about the light and how it would not last the day. A girly giggle snapped me out of my grumbles. I turned to find a sleep tossed Levy giggling and holding her stomach. I ceased my grumbling and started to get ready for the day. That consisted of a shower. As I got out of the shower my traitorous tummy rumbled. The rumbles started another giggle fit from Levi.

"Come on Aiya-chan let's get breakfast at the guild." Levy said pulling me out the door.

* * *

*Ballet movement Round of the leg, that is, a circular movement of the leg. Basically it is moving the leg in front of you and then out and around to be straight back behind you.

AN: Hi guys! We're sorry It's taken us so long to get out this chapters. We hosted a Japanese Exchange student and she left yesterday morning. ;_; Needless to say there was lots of crying. So we were caught up trying to show her the best time in America we could and forgot to update. But now I can update for all the Mondays we missed. Have a fun Spring Break!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Come on Aiya-chan let's get breakfast at the guild." Levy said pulling me out the door._

Her cheerfulness was infectious, and I soon was smiling myself and forgot about the troubles brought about by my curse. Levy took off at a brisk pace, and I followed close behind. As we walked Levy asked what I wanted to do that day. I pondered as we walked and told her I would give her an answer after breakfast. In truth I wasn't sure if I was ready to see just how much I had missed. I knew about the deaths, but what about the technology? And how many of my friends got married and had kids? I also had a new city to learn the layout of.

We entered the Guild quietly and sat down at an unoccupied table. "What do you want to eat, Aiya-chan?" Levy asked pulling a book out of nowhere. I was a little taken back by her actions. I had yet to discover just how much of a bookworm Levy was. After a moment I asked Levy, "If you hadn't eaten any breakfast food in 300 years what would you eat?" She looked up at me with a quizzical brow raised. "I have no idea what to eat, I was just wondering what you would chose," I explained. She made an adorable pout while she thought. Just then a tall man with long black hair and pricings walked up behind Levy. His footsteps were light and Levy was thinking too deeply to notice him.

He got up right behind her and rested his elbow on her head, "Hey there shrimp. What are you thinking so hard about this early in the morning?" She jumped and let out a very high pitched, "EEep!" He laughed and I couldn't hold in a small chuckle. Levy pouted and scolded the man, "Gajeel! That's not funny. You really scared me and now I can't remember my answer to Aiya-chan's question!"

"Aiya-chan?" he questioned, but not a moment later he said, "You're the girl that beat up Natsu!" with a look of clarity gracing his face. I nodded and tried to play it off as no big deal. He didn't buy it, "So what magic do you use? And how'd you manage to beat 'im" Levy joined in and asked, "Yeah, what magic do you use? You never spoke an attack and I couldn't see any physical magic."

I sighed and said, "I'm an elemental mage; I control the wind." "Oh! You're just like Wendy!" Levy said with delight. The man, or as Levy called him, Gajeel, butted in and said, "No. Wendy's a Sky Dragon Slayer. This girl's not, she's like Juvia." "This 'girl' has a name. I'd like to think you do too. My name is Aiyana Hartsford," I said trying to forget about how hungry I was becoming. Levy blushed and said, "I'm sorry Aiya-chan. This is Gajeel Redfox. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer? You don't really kill dragons do you?" I questioned. I had never met a dragon slayer and I figured the best way to get information on them was to pretend to not know anything about them. Gajeel sputtered and Levy looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey, any kind of magic is rare where I come from," I said in my defense. Levy made a loud 'oh' of realization and said, "That's right, you come from a different country. Well you see there are all kinds of magic. I'm a solid script mage. I make words come to life. Gajeel here use magic that was used in the Dragon Civil War. Now a days no one uses it to kill real dragons. It's just a type of magic that allows him to manipulate iron."

"Good," I said, and forgetting myself, continued, "They always looked so majestic when I saw them flying over the mountains." Gajeel banged his fists on the table and yelled, "You've seen them!? Where? When?" I was taken back and unsure of how to answer, "Uh," was my intelligent response.

Suddenly Natsu walked over from what appeared to be a bulletin board of sorts and said, "What's all the noise for Gajeel?" Gajeel swung his head around and excitedly said, "She says she's seen dragons!" What in all the Seven Hells happened in the past 300 years? "Levy, is it weird to see dragons?" I asked in a quiet voice. She nodded, "No one's seen dragons in 7 years and before that they were very rare." I sat back and absorbed this new information. I wasn't lying when I said that I had seen dragons, but that was a faint memory from when I was a glass blower, and once on a mission for Mavis in a different country. Both times they were a sight to behold; wings out stretched and heads held high. That night, on the mission in the mountains, they sang. It brought tears to my eyes and sent shivers down my spine.

I was forced from my memories when Natsu yelled, "You've SEEN them!? Where?!" in my face; I struggled to come up with a response. "You've gotta tell us!" Natsu yelled. His clenched fist had caught on fire. I was scared and overwhelmed by their approach and demands. Without my permission, I started to cry. "I-I was in the mountains of -of. I was there because I was supposed to- I don't remember… I don't remember! Damit! That was one of my best memories! Now it's gone," I stuttered and tried to recapture the memory that had gotten my through my time in the void, "Was it in Seven? Or was I in Iceburg?" I crumpled in my seat and furiously tried to remember.

It was useless; if I would ever remember all the details of those nights it wouldn't be then. "Aiyana what's wrong?" Levy asked alarmed. I looked up with an abrupt anger. She was startled. I turned my gaze to Natsu and Gajeel and saw nothing but desperation in their eyes. My anger was gone as quickly as I realized that they were the reason I could barely grasp the feeling I had felt those nights listening to the dragons. I dried my face and settled my expression into one of what I hoped wouldn't fully convey the absolute emptiness I felt at my failing memory. "Aiyana, where did you see the dragons?" Natsu asked once more. I turned to him with an empty look, "I don't remember." Turning to Levy I said, "I'm not hungry anymore. Where is the library? I need to learn the history of Fiore." She still looked worried, but gave me directions anyway.

As I walked out of the Guild I scarcely recognized the scolding tone Levy used to address Gajeel and Natsu. I found the library quick enough and asked where I could find a history of Fiore. The Library hadn't changed. It felt really good to be somewhere familiar. I found the books I would need and headed up stairs to a secluded nook that was a window seat that over looked not only the harbor, but gave a hint at the mountains in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7: Not So Incognito

_I found the books I would need and headed up stairs to a secluded nook that was really just a window seat that over looked not only the harbor, but gave a hint at the mountains in the distance._

When Levy found me it was 11 am. She cautiously approached me. I looked up and said, "Those were my favorite memories from when I was younger. Far away and long ago I heard the dragons sing the night away. They chilled me to the bone and made my heart soar. Under the pressure form Natsu and Gajeel I forgot all the details. It's just been so long."

Levy smiled sadly at me and said, "The clothes you're wearing haven't been in style for about 300 years, and are native to Fiore. I don't know what's going on, but I trust the Master. I like you Aiyana. You don't have to tell me what's going on, but I'd love to be your friend." Her words touched me and I gave a big and heart felt smiled. "You're right Levy. 300 years, humph. It was so long ago. Eventually I will tell you everything, but the Master told me to lay low, so do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure! I hope you don't mind that I came up here to find you and drag you shopping," she smiled sheepishly, "You see Lucy, Ersa, and I thought it would be good to get you some clothes native to Fiore. Ersa wanted to drag you out by force but after Lucy heard what happened earlier she said it would better to ask you to come out with us."

"Let's go. I think I learned all I can from the books; it's time to talk to people about what's going on today," I said and got up. While walking through the library I had a thought, just who was Gajeel to Levy? Before I could ask I was crushed in a hug by Lucy.

"Oh, Aiya-chan! I hope you're alright. Natsu can be really pushy," Lucy apologized. I was so glad that I wasn't as short as Levy; if I was I would have been smothered. I rushed to reassure her, "It's OK, really, I just overacted. You'd be surprised at how similar wyverns look when high up in the sky. My partner-friend and I used to pretend that they really were dragons and I was so caught up in the memory that I must have muttered something out loud about how much they looked like real dragons." Lucy 'oh'ed and Ersa nodded her head in understanding. I turned to Levy and winked to let her in on my lie. She giggled. Ersa gave her a questioning look, but was saved from answering by Lucy, "Let's go girls! We got a one-dress-wonder to shop for!" We started walking towards the marketing district. I turned to Ersa and asked, "One-dress-wonder?"

"She means you. You only have one outfit. We must remedy this situation by all buying you an outfit." Ersa said with absolute authority. A blue haired woman walked in our direction and Lucy called out to her, "Hey Juvia! Have you meet Aiyana?" When she got closer she said, "Juvia has been on a mission and not had the time to meet any new people."

"Well this is Aiyana Hartsford. She's a new member in the Guild and she comes from a different country so we were all going out to buy her new clothes. She only has the one she's wearing." Lucy explained all in one breathe. Juvia nodded her head and turned to me, "Juvia is Juvia Lockser and she will help you assimilate to Fiore's fashion! Juvia loves keeping up with the latest fashions."

"It's settled then, we will each chose one shop and buy Aiyana a new outfit," Ersa said, "And she will buy one after we have given her ideas of what is popular." I looked to Levy in horror, "I guess I should try and enjoy it? Right?" Levy conspiringly smiled, "Oh you'll enjoy it. We do this every two month. We're on a rotation schedule and on the designated day one of us gets treated to an entirely new set of clothes, underwear included. It's a great way to find new styles and hang out with friends, what with missions and all there isn't a lot of time to just hang out."

Lucy was the first to drag me into a store. As we all filed into the store and looked around I couldn't help but think that modesty had definitely changed in the last hundreds of years. I riffled through the racks of clothing and blushed at what I saw. Half of the clothes had holes in them. I felt completely out of place in my old fashioned clothes and chest bindings. I glanced at Ersa while pretending to actually be interested in the clothing. Her face was just as red as her head as she stood in the clearly marked lingerie section. And when I said clearly marked I meant that if the huge poster of a half-naked woman sprawled on what I assumed was a bed didn't clue you in, you were a lost cause. I was relieved when Lucy pulled me into a dressing room. That is until I saw what she wanted me to try on. I loved lace, but it took me a good 10 minutes to figure out how to put the underwear on. Even after I put on the short shorts and layered tank tops I felt exposed. It was drastically different then what I was used to. Compared with my usual clothes with real sleeves and a skirt that went past my knees I felt like I was standing in my underwear.

"Are you alright in there?" came Lucy's worried voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm coming out," I called and steeled my nerves. After a deep breath I opened the stall door. "Dam!" Lucy said. I blushed and Juvia said, "Well turn for Juvia." So I spun in a slow circle. "Well, my work here is done," said a Lucy with a satisfied air. Levy giggled and said, "I can't wait to see the guild's reaction! I mean after all those tiny tit quips you'll leave them fighting for air." I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah that would be fun to see, but maybe after I get more comfortable with such revealing clothes. I'm not used to seeing so much of my own skin." Ersa came to my rescue before Lucy could even draw the breath to protest, "We shall have a girl's night tonight and get you comfortable with our outfits." My grin widened and I said, "Thanks, I'll go change then."

Next up was Ersa. She dressed me in more covering clothes, but to Lucy's dismay and Levy's amusement it wasn't clothes so much as it was armor. She bought me a chainmail tunic, arm and shin guards, and supple leather boots. Just like the outfit, the underwear was also practical. She gave me a "sports bra" and "boy shorts." Though the sports bra was comfy I found myself missing the wire in the bra Lucy had bought me. The whole thing was done with no nonsense authority that I was quickly coming to associate with Ersa.

Juvia had me try on multiple outfits before deciding on one. All of them were involved some kind of skirt. One was long and flowy, and another stuck to my thighs and restricted my movements. When I stepped out in the last outfit Lucy squealed and crushed me into a hug. "Air-Lucy-air!" I gasped and she let me go with a cheeky smile. When I turned to see Levy's and Ersa's reaction, I found them both looking at me with puzzlement. Levy was the first to speak, "Hey Ersa, doesn't that look a lot like what you wore for the Fantasia parade that one year?"

"Yes, I believe that it matches my outfit exactly save the purple detail, stockings, and garter belt. I remember it turning a lot of heads," Ersa said with a nod. Levy's face lit up in recognition, "Yeah, I remember now! You look good in it Aiyana." I turned slightly and caught my full appearance in a body length mirror. I hadn't put on my shoes so I got the full view of my purple and black stripped stocking clad legs. The stockings were held up by an out of sight black lacy garter belt; it was hidden by a ruffled black skirt. The top had sleeves long enough that I could hide my hands in them. Having little knowledge of what modern clothing looked like I guessed that the top was supposed to mimic a white button up blouse with purple buttons and stitching, underneath a black long sleeve shirt with the same flare to the cuffs. Juvia came up behind me and looked into the mirror. "Juvia chose well, right?" she said with a pleased smile, "Does the underwear fit Aiyana?" I blushed and nodded. The matching set was a tasteful black ensemble with subtle lace accents; definitely less conspicuous than Lucy's pick of hot pink nothings. "Well go change so I can have a turn!" Levy impatiently said. "Alright, alright," I said with a laugh.

After Juvia purchased the clothes, Levy dragged me out of the shop and right into another. Her tastes were a far cry from the other girls: this store included pants, T-ee shirts, sweaters, and other miscellaneous articles of clothing. She dressed me in what she called "jean" shorts, a plain T-ee, and vest. It was comfy and I knew that I wanted a pair of pants made out of jean. Those hoodies looked warm too.

The outfit I bought myself was based mostly on what Levy had got me. A pair of dark blue jeans topped off with what Lucy informed me to be a halter top. It just felt like a dressed up tank top. And over it all I pulled a zip up hoodie. Of course Lucy and Juvia joined forces and told me to keep the hoodie off until the weather turned cold. The sweater ruined the effect of the top, was their reasoning. I gravely agreed to keep it locked away until it was chilly outside. Only after I had walked back into the changing room did they realize that I was teasing them. I didn't buy another bra; instead I got myself another wrap. I could never know when it was better to be inconspicuous, and a bouncing chest wasn't really unobtrusive.

AN: Three in one night! I hope anyone reading this is happy with the results. I know this chapter kind just cuts off in the middle. There wasn't a really good way to separate it, and it is a rather long chapter already.


End file.
